The Body Breaks
by fraMhell
Summary: Matt x Mello. Em construção.
1. The Body Breaks

_- Sabe o que isso significa, Matt?_

Estavam sentados na mesma cama. Um estava a balançar as pernas, e o outro acabara de perguntar sem esperar respostas, estava sentado meio de joelhos sobre a colcha. Os olhos azuis brilhavam, contra a luz do abajur. E o ruivo... Apenas ele, conseguia ver através daquelas iris, além de todo aquele ódio: a esperança, o empenho e a dor que não só aquele que perguntava sentia, mas que ele compartilhava também. Então, o garoto da blusa listrada apenas abaixou a cabeça, fazendo sua face se confundir na escuridão do local.

_- Eu vou embora. Eu vou superá-lo, e vou suceder L. Do meu jeito, com a minha glória... _

Os olhos do loiro não diminuíram aquele brilho, mas ele se abaixou um pouco, tocando a bochecha do outro, erguendo o rosto dele, para que o visse. Mas o ruivo continuava com os olhos fechados fortemente.

_- Está me ouvindo, Matt? Ou vai fingir que eu não exis..._

A voz pareceu rouca, cortando-se antes do final da frase... Bem na hora em que os olhos verdes do ruivo se entreabriram, deixando as lágrimas transbordarem seus olhos e rolarem pelo seu rosto. O loiro apenas ficou a olhá-lo, boquiaberto. O ruivo mordeu fortemente os lábios, tentando segurar aquilo que insistia querer sair... E notando seu próprio fraquejar, o rapaz empurrou a mão do outro de seu rosto, afastando-se e dando as costas. Abafou sem sucesso o choro com as próprias mãos. Aquele som que Mello nunca iria se esquecer. No seu silencio, ele estaria. Com ele, aquele afeto único...

* * *

**The body breaks. **

* * *

_Estava tudo aqui, em minhas mãos. E eu deixei escapar._

Aquele lamento latejava em sua mente, junto à dor de cabeça. A dor nos olhos. Na pele. Queimava... Queimava principalmente suas esperanças. O que iria fazer agora? Estava só. Só tinha agora a... A SPK? Por que aquilo lhe viera em mente? Era seu único refugio em uma hora daquelas, pensou. Mas não iria se rebaixar a aquilo. **Morreria** então, mas não se rebaixaria. Todos esses anos... Jogados fora. E o culpado era apenas ele. Aquilo era o reflexo de suas ações passadas. Isso estava claro em sua mente conturbada.

_É, vou morrer._

Tentou se movimentar mais uma vez, arrastando o corpo para o lado. Não sentia os pés. Não sentia o coração bater. Apenas sentia a cabeça latejar, cada vez mais súbita. Os pensamentos pareciam se confundir, a cabeça parecia rodar. Levou a mão até o rosto, tentando evitar a queimadura. Estava doendo demasiadamente. A mão deslizou pesadamente sobre seu peito, encima do crucifixo.

_Deus, não quero morrer._

Suspirou, encostando a cabeça na parede. Pensava em ligar para alguém... Não sabia quem. **Mentira**. Sabia muito bem, mas não queria. Buscava desesperadamente em sua mente contatos, ou alguém que lhe devia alguma. Tentativa frustrada. Ligaria para ele então. Sim, ele... Mas havia algo errado. A mão não se movia. Esforçou-se o que pode para levantar o corpo, mas nada respondia. E aquela maldita dor de cabeça, prosseguia, incessavel. Gemeu baixinho para si, sentindo a vista escurecer. Estaria morrendo?


	2. Fix You

_" ~ Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir."_

No radio tocava aquela velha música, que talvez moldasse seu estado atual. Perguntava-se por que diabos ainda lembrava daquela data. Mas continuava a cantar baixinho, contornando as palavras com seus lábios.

_" Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto,  
Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir.. ~ "  
_

Privou-se de continuar aqueles versos, tragando forte o cigarro e demorando-se ali. Semicerrava o olhar, lutando para que não ficassem marejados. Deixava o corpo cair para o lado, deitando-se no sofa, sobre os controles do velho playstation2. Não importou-se com a dor que sentia pelas partes mais salientes do controle fincarem-lhe a costela. Na televisão, as letras de "Game Over" piscavam, obsoletas. Empurrou com os lábios o que restou do cigarro para o chão, e esmagou com o pé. Esperava mais que tudo, poder dormir naquela hora... Foi quando o celular dela tocou. Ele a viu remexer-se na cama, mas sem dar ouvidos ao aparelho.

_ É sempre assim, depois que transamos...  
_

Suspirou, entre um pensamento e outro. A um ano morava com uma antiga amiga do Orfanato, Linda. Haviam se encontrado enquanto o Ruivo fazia um de seus bicos, como entregador de pizza - seu emprego às quartas, quintas e sextas. Não que ele precisasse de dinheiro - sua 'familia' havia deixado muito em sua poupança - mas para que se sentisse um pouco mais... _"humano"_. Contrariado, levantou-se, e mirou os números piscando na tela do aparelho. Um numero sem identificação. Jeevas não atendeu - justamentamente porque o celular lhe era tomado das mãos, pela garota seminua que levantava-se da cama. Ele coçou a cabeça, dando as costas.

- Desde quando te interessa quem me liga?

Ela não perdeu a oportunidade de o importunar - era o jeito de Linda para mostrar tamanho amor que tinha para com o rapaz - tentava dia e noite não ser apenas uma amiga que ele dividia o quarto e com qual ele transava de vez em quando. Ouviu ele abrir a geladeira, então riu - voltando apenas agora os olhos para a lista de chamadas não atendidas do celular.

- Foi reflexo...

Ele murmurou, fitando-a com o canto dos olhos. Mas ela rapidamente sumia, entrando no banheiro e saindo devidamente vestida. O ruivo mal conseguiu processar em sua mente toda aquela pressa da garota. A viu enrolando um cachecol no pescoço, então finalmente ele ergue os olhos para ela.

- Aonde tu vai...? E com as chaves do meu carro?

Ela estremeceu, suando frio. Ele não sentiu pena, nem nada. Permaneceu estático, esperando uma resposta da mulher.

- É urgente. Preciso de uma carona... pra algum lugar. Te explico no caminho.  
- Como assim?  
- Jeevas, por favor, não faça perguntas... eu pago a gasolina e pago cigarros pra você, que seja, apenas vamos!

Inconscientemente, ele começou a seguí-la. Afinal, não iria perder nada com aquilo - muito pelo contrário. Ele pouco se importava, mas era melhor que ficar apodrecendo no sofá, naquele maldito dia, naquela maldita data. Entrou no carro e achando seu velho cachecol, enrolava em seu próprio pescoço também, estava frio pra caralho. Via que Linda mechia no celular, avidamente, sem tirar os olhos do aparelho, o guiava, dizendo as direções.

- Isso é um GPS, é? Desde quando tu tem toda essa técnologia no teu celular?  
- Desde que trabalho pro FBI.

Ela responde seca, preocupada com outra coisa. Cuspia as direções, anciosa, afoita. A face do ruivo continuava inexpressiva. Até que ela lhe manda estacionar em um beco, que dava entrada a vários outros. Desceu do carro e saiu correndo, becos àdentro. Ele suspirou.

_- Se já tem a porra do GPS, poderiam ao menos dar um carro pra ela também. Maldito governo._

_

* * *

_

( Olá leitoras(es). Continuei, e pretendo adiantar as outras também. Thanks, folks! 3 )_  
_


End file.
